trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
ShyHairbun
You are the GUARDIAN OF FIRE, or you will be once you awake on PROSPIT. Once you enter the game, you will start in the LAND OF DANCE AND VINES, which is inhabited by PEACOCKS. There, the enemies drop DIAMOND GRIST and serve the feared DENIZEN RYDAL, but you'll surely be able to overcome them with your trusty CROSSBOWKIND strife specibus. Your username is shyHairbun, and you use the ENCRYPTION fetch modus. Introduction VVV Your name is TEKIMA LUTARO. Most people think YOU ARE A GOOD DANCER.You think that YOU NEED ALOT OF PRATICE.When you don't FALL ON YOUR FACE or FORGET THE DANCE, you're a PRETTY GOOD DANCER.Your MERMAID LUSUS abandoned you when you were a grub.Now you have an ELEGANT LEOPARD LUSUS that helps you dance.You also enjoy CLIMBING TREES and SLEEPING IN THEM.You are ODDLY ATTRACTED TO FIRE and ONCE TRIED TO POKE IT.You barely EAT ANY GREENS, you mostly EAT MEAT.You enjoy SLEEPING NEXT TO YOUR LUSUS FOR WARMTH.You have no HIVE.You normally carry your LAPTOP and DANCE GEAR in a bag.You either sleep on your LUSUS or IN TREES. YOu lOOk uP To OLdeR YelLOw bLOodS. Personality VVV I ThiNK i'm GReaT!Not SAyiNG i'm PErfECt.nOT so SUre I'M grEAt eITheR. You're EASILY SCARED.You normally jump and hide in your LUSUS' fur when you hear the snap of a twig.You're very KIND and GENTLE.But you have a TEMPER.You normally don't fight back if you're punched.But you never let your lusus hurt the troll.You've been told to play various games but have declined most. Playing SGRUB VVV AS soME peOPle MIghT Say,"ZOmg!" When you started PLAYING SGRUB, you were the client.Your MORAIL was the creator of the server.When you LUSUS died, you let the creator move the body to be your Kernelsprite, it was alchemized with your laptop.Thus Compardsprite was created with the head of your lusus but with many numbers in the eyes.Compardsprite could do anything that you could do on your laptop.When you awoke on Prospit, you thought the Prospit dreamer outfit was" CUte. ". you found a bed that looked like " A StoNE beD ThaT Had A PicTUre OF a fLAme. " you lay down on the bed unknowing of what was about to happen.Compardsprite being elsewhere, a black figure quickly stabbed you.You thought you were dead.But you didn't know that that was your Quest Bed! The role of Guardian of Fire VVV GOd tIEr! c:. You arose from your Quest Bed.You wore a long black dress with long sleeves that were alittle too big four your arms.On your chest, there was the red flame that is on your Quest Bed.You found out you could conjour fire from your hands. FLARP VVV THis IS goNNa bE AweSOme! You just got into FLARP you're not yet on a team but you are seeking one!You hope to be on a team with nice people that will help you out alot, despite your age, you cannot wait to start!Your FLARPing outfit is is a black robe with yellow lining.For this, you use wandkind instead of crossbowkind.You normally put on glasses with rounded lenses and frame. ---- When you aren't doing any of your normal activities, you're writing A book.You've studied "humans" for quite a while that sweep.So you've decided to write a small book.You call it Sticky Notes.You've posted it on the human website deviantArt. ---- Your LOVE LIFE is pretty easy to explain.You've FILLED A BUCKET, you only have had one Matesprit(Forgey Mikona)You've had a morail(Lukara Nutatn)since you were a GRUB.Your kismesis(Dumard Huvmed)you have once KISSED.He then PUSHED you down a FLIGHT OF STAIRS.You kinda hate him but he's so cute you just want to pinch his cheeks!You currently don't have a Matesprit. Tekima Lutaro God Tier.png|Tekima's God Tier outfit Guardian Female.png|Female Guardian Template Guardian Male.png|Guardian Male Template Compardsprite!.png|Compard spriteeeeee! Category:Female Category:Yellow Blood Category:Troll Category:LunaELovegood